Esa inocente pregunta
by Blanch2404
Summary: Una pregunta puede cambiar muchas cosas, puede convertirse en el paso a una vida mejor, en el motivo para descubrir cosas que nunca esperabas oír o... en una máquina capaz de crear los mayores celos que podría pasar por una persona. ¿Cuál será el caso de Kido? ¿Saldrá bien parada de esa inocente pregunta? (Aviso: Yuri y lime... Bueno, eso creo).


_Hola, chicos y chicas~! He aquí mi aportación al reto yuri del foro! Aunque... Por favor, la próxima vez que se me ocurra hacer un one-shot en dos días, asesinadme de la forma más cruel que conozcais Q.Q No esperéis que el fic sea bueno, por favor!_

 _Disclaimer: Kagerou Project no me pertenece a mí, sino a ciertos artistas que tuvieron la maravillosa idea de crear canciones que acabaron en novelas, y estas en un manga, y este en un anime... En fin, que no son míos ni lo serán..._

 _Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto especial: "Girl's like Girl's" del foro "Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha"._

 _Nº palabras: 3092 (poquitas, pero no me da para más...)_

* * *

–Danchou, ¿te gusta alguien?

Esa fue la primera pregunta que había pronunciado Haruka ese día desde que llegó a la base del Dan. Una inocente pregunta que hizo que todas las conversaciones que se habían dado hasta el momento se callaran de repente. Y que fue seguida del sonido de Shintaro escupiendo toda su soda en la cara de Kano en un repentino ataque de tos, la queja del rubio mientras lo asesinaba con la mirada tumbado en el sofá y la desternillante risa de Takane ante tal escena.

Una vez que Momo ayudó a Shintaro y Mary lo intentó con Kano -aunque sólo consiguió tirarle el trapo en la cara-, Kido se dirigió algo sonrojada al peliclaro:

–Haruka, ¿se puede saber por qué preguntas eso ahora?

–No evadas mi pregunta con otra pregunta – le advirtió el chico con su sonrisa de siempre, aguantado la risa –. Sólo es que todos en la base sabemos a quién le gusta quién... menos en tu caso. Además, últimamente has estado muy rara, así que me preguntaba si es por eso o por... otra razón femenina, ya sabes.

–¡N-no es ninguna de las de las dos cosas que piensas! – respondió aún más roja.

Shintaro y Kano miraron rápidamente a Kido, haciendo de expertos en el tema. Es que esa era una mentira muy mal contada...

–Kido, no hace falta que nos mientas – dijo el azabache intrigado ante aquella situación –. Ya sabemos que si dijeras la verdad, no te hubiera hecho falta alzar la voz, con tu mirada te basta para intimidar. Hubieras respondido con naturalidad. Te has delatado.

–¿Ahora eres psicólogo, hiki-NEET? – cuestionó Takane con una sonrisa burlona.

–Cuéntanos, Danchou, ¿quién es el afortunado? – preguntó Momo con estrellitas en los ojos, tan emocionada como Mary a su lado.

En ese momento, todas las miradas recayeron en la peliverde, intimidándola más de lo que una mirada le había intimidado nunca. Donde quiera que posara los ojos, otros le respondían llenos de una malsana curiosidad, esperando ansiosos la respuesta que diera a esa pregunta o, tal vez, con algún sentimiento más escondido tras ella. Kido no podía creer que los humanos fueran tan rastreros como ellos...

–No hay nadie, de verdad... – respondió finalmente apartando la mirada de todos.

–Vamos, Kido, no seas así~ – rió Kano colocando los pies sobre Seto, que por suerte era buena persona y le dejaba colocarlos sin quejarse –. Todos sabemos que quien te gusta soy yo, mi reina.

–Nunca me enamoraría de ti.

–Vaya, no está mintiendo... – dedujo Shintaro algo sorprendido.

Al escuchar eso, Kano se reincorporó con una mueca de gran sorpresa y palideció notablemente. Los demás sólo se limitaron a pasar la mirada del rubio a la peliverde cada vez más confusos. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba ninguno.

–¿No... soy yo? – preguntó con una voz algo deprimida, como un cachorrito al que acaban de echar de casa. Pero, de repente, cambió drásticamente a unos celos extremos – ¿Y quién se supone que es entonces esa persona, Ki-do? ¿No te atreves a nombrarlo delante de mí?

–¿Me estás amenazando, Ka-no? – le retó la chica.

Cualquiera diría que alrededor de esos dos la temperatura era veinte grados más baja o incluso que de la mirada de ambos salían chispas.

–No te amenazo, Kido – siseó Kano tratando de fingir su sonrisa, pero un pequeño tic en la ceja le delataba –. Sólo quiero saber quien es ese chico para charlar _tranquilamente_ con él.

–No hay ningún chico, estúpida basura inútil.

–¡Kido, joder, deja de insultarme y dinos quien es ese idiota antes de que me enfade! – exclamó Kano poniéndose en pie de un salto.

La paciencia del chico extrañamente estaba llegando a su límite, lo cual hacía que Mary y Hibiya sintieran un miedo atroz. Por suerte, Seto estaba allí para protegerlos a los dos y aguantar a Kano para que no hiciera ninguna tontería de la que se arrepentirían. Se notaba que ese no era el Kano de siempre...

–Un momento... – los interrumpió Shintaro.

La mirada asesina de ambos se dirigió hacia el azabache, que de un momento a otro sentía la necesidad de desaparecer de ese lugar. Por desgracia, ya había empezado, ahora tenía que terminar.

–D-decía que Kido había mentido cuando dijo que no le gustaba nadie, p-pero dijo la verdad cuando se refirió a que no le gustaba ningún chico... – explicó encogiéndose en su sitio, tratando de que el sofá se lo tragara – A-así que me preguntaba s-si eso quiere decir que... ¿a-a Kido le gusta una chica en vez de un chico?

–¡Kisaragi, no digas tonterías! – chilló Kido adquiriendo el color de los tomates.

–¿Una chica? – musitó Kano ladeando la cabeza confuso, pero aún algo enfadado.

Apenas unos segundos después, todos se habían convencido de que la persona que le gustaba a Kido era una chica y en seguida empezaron a pensar inconscientemente y a descartar caras y nombres en su mente como si estuvieran jugando a un Quién es Quién de grandes dimensiones en vez de hurgar en la vida e intimidad de la pobre chica, que trataba entre balbuceos explicarles a todos que no le gustaba nadie sin ningún resultado aparente.

Al final, los nervios de Kido llegaron hasta tal punto que optó por lo más fácil: salir corriendo ante la situación. Literalmente.

–¡Kido, espera! – la llamó Mary, pero ella ya había desaparecido.

Si había alguien que aún no se hubiera dado cuenta de la marcha de Kido, el portazo que se escuchó lo dejó bien claro para cualquiera a un kilómetro a la redonda. Eso y que las puertas de la casa eran de muy buena calidad.

Un segundo después, Takane de dio el lujo de tumbar a Kano y a Shintaro de un golpe.

–¡Sois idiotas! Mira que decir eso... Nosotros también somos idiotas, ¡pero vosotros dos nos superáis! – los acusó a los dos, que la miraban desde el suelo temiendo replicar – Y lo de Kano todavía se nota que es de nacimiento, pero Shintaro, imbécil, ¿tú no eras un superdotado? ¡Un estúpido polígrafo humano, eso es lo que eres!

–Takane, insultar a Shintaro no nos sirve de nada ahora – le advirtió Haruka ayudando al hikikomori a ponerse en pie –. Lo que tenemos que hacer es ir con Kido y tranquilizarla... y no volver a tocar el tema.

–Puedo ir yo – propuso Seto –. Soy su hermano, estará más tranquila si soy yo, ¿no?

–Pero eres un chico – añadió Momo –. Kido no se sentirá a gusto hablando con un chico, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que acaba de ocurrir. Deberíamos ir Mary o yo...

–¿Y por qué no yo?

Momo miró de reojo a Takane, que miraba hacia el techo como si no estuviera indignada.

–No es por meterme, pero no eres muy sutil y menos en estos temas – dijo Shintaro a modo de burla, mas ella no se lo tomó como tal.

–Eso es lo que hace que Kido sepa que soy siempre honesta y digo exactamente lo que pienso, lo cual en este caso le puede sentar bien. Si la adulo diciendo la verdad que ella quiere oír, se tranquilizará y dirá todo lo que queramos oír, ¿no, señor psicólogo? – respondió usando al fina el mismo modo de hablar que el azabache.

El Kisaragi la miró alzando una ceja. Extrañamente, tenía lógica.

.

* * *

–Soy idiota, lo soy... – decía Kido una y otra vez.

Nada más encerrarse en su habitación, Kido se había hecho un ovillo en el suelo al lado del cabecero de su cama y había empezado a insultarse con un aura oscura rodeándole. Después de todo, era culpa suya que los demás hubieran descubierto su secreto. Tal vez Haruka también tuviera algo de culpa por preguntar delante de todos, pero así era Haruka, demasiado inocente y curioso para medir las consecuencias de algo que se le acaba de pasar por la mente. A él no se le podía echar la culpa de nada, y menos de lo que le ocurría.

Sí, se había enamorado de una chica, lo sabía desde hacía un tiempo y lo admitía.

¡Pero no tenía por qué saberlo todo el Dan!

–Soy idiota, más que Kano borracho en un parque de niños... – repitió escondiendo la cabeza entre las piernas.

–Eso es demasiado nivel de idiotez, ¿no crees?

Al escuchar esa voz, Kido alzó rápidamente la mirada y se encontró con Takane, que recién había abierto la puerta y se había apoyado en el marco para poder observar al detalle la habitación. Obviamente, ella no podía verla aunque quisiera, ya que la peliverde tenía a su favor el poder ocultar la mirada de todas las personas, la Enomoto incluida. Pero sí podía oírle e incluso notar levemente el aura oscura alrededor de la cama. Era gracioso saber donde estaba aun sin porder verla.

–Enomoto, quiero estar sola – dijo Kido en un murmullo.

–Me lo imagino, pero yo sólo quiero estar aquí un rato y hablar, no tienes por qué responderme siquiera. ¿No puedo hablar, Danchou?

–Ah, haz lo que quieras – suspiró la peliverde.

Al tener permiso, Takane sonrió satisfecha y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Luego, se tiró infantilmente en la cama, quedando boca arriba mirando al techo. Tenía que parecer infantil si quería sonsacarle información para todos, ese era su plan A.

–¡Ay, que blanda es tu cama! – dijo la chica acomodándose rápidamente – Si tuviera una así en mi casa, tendría por fin una razón para dormir.

–Hmp...

No parecía estar funcionando.

–Kido, no estés tan... así – intentó consolarla de alguna manera –. Haruka dice que lo siente mucho por haberte hecho esa pregunta delante de todos y a Kano... Bueno, lo he dejado para que te desahogues tú con él como prefieras, así que no tienes de qué te...

–Gracias, luego le pediré a Mary que lo congele durante cinco minutos.

Takane suspiró. Sí, sabía perfectamente que no iba a ser entrar ella y que Kido le dijera quien era la persona que le gustaba, pero esperaba sinceramente que por lo menos no se le hiciera muy pesado. Ahora lo que debía de hacer era esperar a que los nervios de Kido se desbordasen. Ese era su plan B.

Durante los siguientes cinco minutos, la habitación se mantuvo en total silencio, tanto que hasta se podía escuchar la respiración o el palpitar de los corazones de ambas chicas. Takane disfrutaba de ese silencio, casi le parecía estar sola en la habitación y la habilidad de la peliverde ayudaba mucho en ese sentido. Kido, por el contrario, cada vez parecía más y más nerviosa. Sentía que la chica estaría juzgándole de infinitas maneras y eso era lo peor que podría pasarle en ese momento.

Al final, la peliverde tragó duro y se atrevió a hablar llena de vergüenza.

–Enomoto, ¿no crees que soy... rara?

–Pff, por favor, ¿tú nos has visto a todos? Somos el Mekakushi Dan, tenemos a un mitómano, un lector de mentes humano, una medusa, una ídolo, un superdotado, un clarividente y un glotón inocente que cambia de cuerpo a voluntad. ¡Y yo, que puedo introducirme en los ordenadores y soy inmortal! Eso tiene que ser mucho más raro, ¿no crees?

Kido se quedó callada, lo que Takane tomó como si tuviera vía libre para seguir hablando.

–Kido, no eres la única chica a la que le gustan otras chicas, el mundo está lleno de yuri... y de amantes del yuri como yo, si me lo permites. Pero tu eres mucho más especial que todas esas mujeres, deberías de saberlo. Y no por el hecho de tener la habilidad de desaparecer como te venga en gana, sino por todas esas cualidades que te hacen ser la gran Kido que tanto admiro.

–¿Me... admiras? – dijo al parecer muy sorprendida.

–¡Pues claro! – exclamó haciéndose la indignada – ¿Cómo no iba a admirar a la única persona capaz de poder controlarnos a nosotros ocho en todo momento del día? Además, eres una gran amiga, la mejor que he tenido nunca... quitando a Ayano. El que en vez de Kano te guste Mary o Momo no va a cambiar nada entre nosotras ni entre el Dan, como mucho cambiará en que el mitómano idiota esté algo más idiota por unos días más. ¡Pero el resto seguiremos queriéndote como siempre, sobre todo yo!

De repente, un nuevo peso sobre la cama hizo que dejara la frase a medias. Eso había llamado la atención de Takane, por lo que se incorporó quedando sobre sus hombros. En seguida se llevó la grata sorpresa de encontrarse a Kido allí sentada, visible para los ojos de todos y con un rojo más llamativo que el de la chaqueta de Shintaro.

La azabache rió un poco. No esperaba haberla avergonzado tanto.

–¿Ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó amablemente.

Kido asintió levemente, evitando la mirada de la azabache.

–Entonces ya no hay ningún problema para que volvamos a la sala y tranquilicemos a los demás, ¿no? Están muy preocupados por ti, no quieren que estés mal.

–B-bueno, sí que hay un p-pequeño problema...

La peliverde estaba muy azorada, pero tenía claro que ese era el momento en el que debía que hablar. Era una situación casi perfecta, nadie más se enteraría y eso la tranquilizaba.

Por otro lado, Takane ladeó la cabeza inocentemente. No entendía, ¿qué problema podría haber ahora?

–¿Cuál es ese problema?

Ante esa pregunta, Kido tragó duro y se subió sobre la cama, quedando a cuatro patas sobre Takane. Esa acción y la posición en la que habían quedado hizo que la azabache también se sonrojara. No era lo que se esperaba.

–¿K-Kido...?

–El problema – la interrumpió deliberadamente, no quería arrepentirse en el último momento –, es que no son ni Momo ni Mary las que me gustan, ni ninguna otra chica que tu creas...

Entonces, la peliverde se acercó hasta quedar en el oído. Takane pudo notar su respiración agitada por la emoción que la recorría en esos momentos, lo cual hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

–Porque la que me gusta... eres tú – susurró de manera que sólo ella pudiera escucharla.

Tras decir eso, Kido se apartó un poco del oído de la chica y se sentó sobre sus piernas, tratando de evitar todo contacto visual con Takane. Ella estaba muy sorprendida y bastante colorada también. Es decir, la chica que le gustaba a Kido y que hacía que estuviera comportándose de manera extraña durante esos días... ¿era ella? ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Por qué ella? Miles eran las preguntas que bombardeaban su mente en ese momento.

Sin embargo, dejó de pensar al fijarse en Kido. La pobre chica parecía esperar algo mientras miraba a un lado, una respuesta negativa o positiva a lo que acababa de decir. ¡Algo! Lo necesitaba.

Tenía que admitirlo, Kido le parecía adorable.

–Eres muy linda, Danchou – rió Takane.

–¡D-deja de decir cosas como esa! – se quejó la peliverde cerrando los ojos con fuerza – Ya tengo suficiente con decirte eso aun sabiendo que me dirás que no...

–¿Y por qué te diría que no?

Ahora, la sorprendida era Kido, que rápidamente miró a Takane con el corazón acelerado.

–¿Q-qué quieres decir?

La azabache volvió a reír, pero esta vez hizo algo de esfuerzo para poder sentarse en condiciones y la rodeó con sus brazos para acercarla más a ella, quedando así su rostro a apenas unos centímetros del de Kido. Ella en seguida notó la comprometedora situación en la que se encontraba: ahora estaba sentada sobre la cadera de la chica, muy cerca de su rostro y con Takane abrazándola por la cintura... Eso era demasiado para ella.

–T-Takane...

–Shhhh... Ya tendrás tiempo luego de hablar.

.

* * *

Kano se arrepentía. Se arrepentía de haber tratado así a Kido y quería pedir disculpas, era lo que debía hacer como el hombre que era. Pero no sabía como hacerlo, su orgullo era demasiado grande como para pedir perdón de cualquier manera.

Así que allí estaba, dando vueltas indeciso frente a la puerta de Kido.

–Vamos, Kano, sé un hombre hecho y derecho... – se decía a sí mismo entre vuelta y vuelta, como llevaba haciendo desde hace más de media hora – Entra de una maldita vez y pídele perdón aunque sea de rodillas... ¡Demuestra que tienes pantalones!

Y así fue como el chico, armándose de valor, fue capaz de abrir la puerta de par en par.

Como se arrepentiría durante toda su vida.

–Kido, he venido a...

–¡Kano! – chilló Kido al verle.

Pero el pobre chico estaba demasiado en shock como para darse por aludido. Lo que menos se esperaba era encontrarse con esa escena tan... rara. Takane, echada sobre Kido sin nada puesto en la parte superior, no parecía haberse percatado de la presencia de Kano y aún seguía a lo suyo, terminando de quitar toda la ropa que le quedaba a la peliverde. Pero Kido sí lo había notado y le miraba fijamente con el rostro sonrojado... con unas marcas de mordidas en el cuello... y una cara que le suplicaba para que se fuera...

–Ah... Adiós...

Kano, aún sin salir de su asombro, retrocedió mecánicamente y cerró la puerta. Luego, caminó de vuelta a la sala y pasó de todos los que estaban allí para dirigirse a la salida.

–Kano, ¿sucede algo? – le frenó Seto justo antes de que el rubio saliera – Estás más pálido que de costumbre.

–No pasa nada...

–¿De verdad? ¿Y a dónde se supone que vas?

–Al psicólogo...

* * *

.

Y así fue como empezó una linda relación entre Kido y Takane, una relación que sacó el lado más adorable de la peliverde y que consiguió que las ganas de la azabache de burlarse de todo el mundo aumentaran, sobretodo para desgracia de Shintaro, el principal perjudicado.

Haruka, que se había sentido muy culpable, pudo dormir y comer en paz al ver que no sólo no le había hecho algún mal a Kido, sino que ahora su mejor amiga también era mucho más feliz.

Oh, y no olvidemos que con el dinero que invirtió Kano en psicólogos para poder borrarse _esa_ imagen de su mente se pudo contratar a un grupo de artistas que, al oír toda la historia del pobre chico, se emocionaron mucho y empezaron a crear canciones sobre él y todo el Dan, canciones que se acabaron transformando en novelas y un manga y que finalmente consiguió llegar al anime. Kano se hizo rico gracias a ello y así todo el Dan se trasladó a una base de lujo, donde vivieron todos felices con sus desventuras diarias.

Y todo por una inocente pregunta capaz de cambiar la vida de las personas...

* * *

 _Y eso es todo. Realmente, mi mente ha muerto con este fic... No esperéis mucho de mí hasta dentro de un tiempo..._

 _Bueno, eso es todo. Si os ha parecido un buen fic o si queréis matarme después de una atrocidad así, decídmelo en un review! Todos son bienvenidos nwn/_

 _Nos leemos~!_


End file.
